sailor winx
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: this is a story of a princess who is claimed to be the next queen but dies at the midnight ball whith her so named prince discord. now this life must go on earth with a clumsy girl.
1. prologue

**sailor winx intorduction**

 ** _a long time ago in the sun there was a kingdom and in the kingdom there lived queen Luna and her buetiful dauhter princess Celestia. Celestia was very kind to people every morning she would go out and pick sunflowers for her mum. one night there was a royal ball everyone was invited even Dicord, discord was meant to be with nightmare moon but he loved celestia. As celestia came down to the ball discord asked her if she likes a dance with him as they danced through the ballroom they started to talk about the history of five main crystals that represent five main planets. Dicord deeply fell in love with celestia he gave her a gift of all his heart. A music locket, as they were about to kiss in the moonlight they got cut of by a loud bang. It was nightmare moon, she looked very angry and jealous. "discord! why did you betray me, you supposed to kiss me this night not her." but i love her more than you."nightmare moon started to pull discord close to her, while celestia jumped of the balcony to catch Discord,Luna saw what happand she started to cry. "i am just taking what is mine." she shouted, with her dark magic she started to kill discord and celestia, queen Luna started to get angry that she used her last magic from her septer and defeated nightmare moon, queen Luna started to get weaker she said her last words to Luna and Artemis. she took the five main crystals of the septer and and let them fly to earth were they be save by there keepers or will they be keepers. no one knows where they gonna be. find out in the next chapter._**


	2. a sun star is born

p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" a sun star is born/span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"one morning at Stella`s house. Stella was asleep in her bed when suddenly when she heard a loud knocking sound at her bedroom door. it was her mother shouting at her to get ready for school, because she is already half late. "Mum why dined you wake me early, now i have to run to school." Stella wailed. Stella began to ran to the shower to get changed and washed. Then she ran out and grabbed her bag and lunch and ran out. she ran so fast she dined even look were she was going./p  
p style="text-align: left;"lastly she was in school. But luckily the teacher was not there. The teacher was at the reception office talking about this new girl. she had short dark pink hair and Turquoise eyes. she was really smart and clever,clever than Stella. The teacher came out of the room and took her to the class. It was the same class were Stella was in. As they entered the class everyone started paying attention to the new girl not Stella. "I am Tecna i come from a Computer school." Tecna said in a shy voice. Tecna began to walk to an empty desk just behind Stella. Second seat at the front also next to Musa. Musa lived with her father and little sister in a flat. She always use to wake up 6:00 in the morning and got dressed and made breakfast for her father. Musa`s father always ate breakfast in his room because of his dead wife. while on the other hand Musa and her little sister ate in the living room. Musa always packed her fathers and little sisters lunch. she also packed her own lunch. Musa is kind of a tomboy because she joins sports club and music club, and hates girly stuff. Back to class everyone was devastated because of math. everyone except Tecna. Tecna was really clever, she could solve any Equation in math./p  
p style="text-align: left;"school bell rang for lunchtime. Everyone was sitting with there friends except Tecna. Tecna sat on her own, she seemed so upset. Like someone said something mean to her. From the back were Stella, Bloom, Nova, and Musa. They were talking about Tecna how good she was in solving that hard quistion. "980+1234+234-890, how could you possible work out that Equation." Stella looked confused. "Its because she use to go in a Computer school, and she is more independent." bloom said in a girly voice. "Who wants to go to my mums sweet shop, Today`s special bakery is chocolate cream cupcake?" nova demanded. "great." Musa asserted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After school Stella, Nova, Bloom, and Musa walked to Novas mum sweet shop. As they entered they could see that the shop was over crowded with lots of people. all four of them crouched out of the crowed. as they were in one corner the noticed a black cat with a crescent man on the forehead. This cat was not a normal cat, this one could talk. her name is Luna same as Stella`s mum`s name. "This special bakery service is a trap girls, so be careful that you don`t eat those chocolate cream cupcake." Luna warned. "oh! come on this is just a normal chocolate cupcake, food is food, am i right am i right." Stella shrieked. by hearing this Luna noticed that the sun princess is Reborn-ed as a normal clumsy school girl. As Luna warned them the background people started to fell to the ground. Nova ran to her mum in shock but her mother slapped so hard she was unconscious. Musa and Bloom stayed with Nova and helped her. while on the other hand Luna explained to Stella that she has to transform into sailor sun. "Stella you just have to shout sun prism power and you got your transformation. strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" sun prism power./span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Stella wore orange short and orange top with long orange high heel boots. Two pigtails with blue hairband and a sun scepter. Nova`s mum noticed sailor sun, she decided to transform into a wicked demon controlled by nightmare moon and her other companions. "Sun tiara," sailor sun screamed, but failed sailor sun wailed like a crybaby. Musa and Bloom saw what happand to their other friend. Musa decided to help Stella fight, while on the other hand Bloom stayed with Nova. For a while there flew a red rose Musa and sailor sun looked up to see a brown haired guy with a black suit. "i am discord no one attacks the sun guardian." discord shouted. (Discord is the transformation name for Brandon). "Wait if thats Stella then she looks kind of beautiful then her normal version." Musa said said with a confused thought. They were more powerful than nightmare moons companion when they worked in teams. After the fight everything was back to normal Brandon started to leave and sailor sun turned back to Stella. Nova`s mum turned into her own body and Nova woke up and ran to her mother. Bloom, Musa, and Stella stood together as Bloom began to talk "So we`re suppose to save this world." bloom quietly said to Musa and Stella. "not you to going to save this world i am." Stella demanded. " oh! come on Stella i was the one helping you and discord defeat that wicked demon, so i am a hero too."Musa whispered. "oh, and Luna you can stay with me in my flat, we have my little sister Stormy and my dad." Musa said in a caring way. All four of them hugged each other and laughed./p 


	3. sailor mercury appears in a fight

**sailor mercury appears in a fight**

one Saturday morning Technic woke up in yawn. when suddenly she remembered that she wanted to find out what she saw yesterday, in Mrs heart cake shop. Were all this light came from. "i must find what happened," Techno said to herself. "TECHNO!" she heard her big brother shout from the living room. Techno ran out of her room and into the living room. "whats wrong Soar in." techno exclaimed "Are these your Friends." soar in smiled. Techno didn't know what to say so she made something up. "yes they are, i met them at school." Techno said with a fake smile. "come on Techno we need to go to the park that were our meeting place is." Stella cheered. Techno smiled and put her coat on, all 5 of them walked through the door.

As they entered the park they strolled to their favorite place the water stream pond. There they told each other story's and made each other laugh. All went well until a dark snake appeared."A snake." Stella and Nova screamed, Nova fainted, Musa reminded Stella to transform into sailor sun.

sun prism power.

Stella had her full sun transformation. Bloom took care of Nova. sailor sun started to attack the dark snake. Techno saw this from behind and thought maybe it must have been Stella turning into sailor sun and attacking the villain.

Luna looked at Techno and thought this must be sailor mercury. "Techno," Luna whispered. "Take this purple pen and shout Mercury power." Luna remarked. Techno nodded and transformed into sailor mercury. sailor mercury started to help sailor sun defeat the dark snake. mercury electric shock. sun tiara. "Wahhabi! the dark snake shouted. Everything was back to normal and sailor sun and sailor mercury turned back to Stella and Techno, Nova woke up. "What happened did i miss anything." Nova said in a sick tone. "No of course not sweetie, nothing important." Bloom patted Nova on the shoulder.


	4. sailor mars

it was a bright sunny morning. bloom woke up and got herself changed. after getting changed she opened the window to let the bright yellow sun in. suddenly blooms pink iPhone rang which was on her working desk. it was Stella telling her that she had to cancel the day out at the mall with bloom. this made bloom very upset and jealous. "Stella! what happened?" bloom asked in an motherly tone, all the jealousy from her face was gone. "it's just a blackout."Stella said in a cleverly tone. bloom hung up because her tummy was rumbling. as bloom went down stairs she could smell the fresh apple pie on the table. "hi bloom, you are early this morning. is it because of the yummy juicy apple pie." Daphne teased. Daphne was bloom's older sister. she was good at history and physics. especially when it comes to planets. bloom finished her slice of apple pie and went out the door. "Bloom! don't forget your lunch." her mother Marion shouted. "No thanks, the mall had a blackout, so we decided to go to the library to help tecna with her studies." bloom remarked. as she put her light blue blazer on. and walked outside.

 **the mall outside entrance.**

as bloom got there she ran to her friend Stella and tecna and hugged them. "hi Stella! hi tecna!" bloom said smiling. "tecna i thought you were at the library researching?" bloom asked. "well i was about to, but i got Stella's text asking me to come here." tecna explained. Luna suggested to move to the other side so they can transform. except bloom. "sun prism power." Stella shouted. "mercury power." tecna shouted. both of them were in there transformation. Luna used one of her teleportation spell to teleport them inside the building. they met this strange blonde haired man with red long cloak. "hello there sailor winx, i am valtor, i work for nightmare moon." valtor explained as he shot one of his lazer fire gun at the girls. luckily they jumped into midair to escape the gun. "Quick! sailor mercury use one of your electric dark bubble." Luna ordered. "sailor sun take this ring of solaria and shout..." got cut of by Stella admiring the ring. Luna sighed."Stella! listen you have to shout solaria scepter." Luna explained. Stella hold the ring in the air and shouted "solaria scepter." Stella shouted. valtor pointed his finger at bloom's forehead. there appeared a mars sign. Luna noticed the sign. she scratched valtor's shoulder and she went to bloom and gave her a red pen. "Bloom you have to shout mars power." Luna explained. "mars power." Bloom shouted. she then used a fire ball to defeat valtor. "Noooooooo." valtor disappeared. the mall started to light up and the staff woke up. all three of them turned back to there normal form tecna and Stella cheered for bloom. everyone came inside the mall. tecna went to the library to study about the sun princess. Stella and bloom enjoyed their day out at the mall after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Musa home.**  
Musa woke up and stretched her arms into the air and yawned a big yawn, she got up from her bed and went into the bathroom, as she was in the bathroom she looked switched on the tap and washed her face, she rinsed her face with the lavender soap. as she finished rinsing her face and neck and ears and hands, she switched the tap off and started brushing her teeth and combed her hair.  
after spending half an hour in the bathroom she came out and made the beds and cleaned the house and also made breakfast. After breakfast Musa cleared up and the table and then put on her red bomber jacket that matched her short sleeved striped magenta top that was underneath the jacket along with her night blue capri trousers and her dark red adidas shoes. As soon as she was ready she walked out the door and set of to the gaming center to meet Tecna.

* * *

 **At the gaming center.**  
Musa arrived at the Gaming center she saw Tecna, waiting for her and ran up to her and hugged her, "Hey, Tecna didn't expect you here so early." Musa said with a kind smile. "Well it's just that i never been in this center before, and now that you invited me here just to play a game with you, i just didn't wanted to miss this." Tecna exclaimed. "Well, stop talking and let's go inside race through this brand new video game.

* * *

 **Inside the gaming center.**  
An hour has passed and Tecna was exhausted of playing, even though she won against Musa. "I think thats all for today, i am exhausted." Tecna said with a big sigh. "Well at least my new beautiful long hair is better than my playing technique." Musa said as she stretched her arms and stood up from her chair, "well lets get going then." Musa took Tecnas arm and headed for the door. But as they were at the door the doors were closed and the lights turned off, when they turned around they looked at Riven (Musa boyfriend), and saw his wide evil grin across his trapezium shaped face.  
Riven smiled evilly as he slowly transforming himself into a huge dark blue and black fire breathing dragon. "Well,if you are transforming then its time for me to transform,strong Mercury power!"  
As soon as Tecna was fully transform she started to throw electronic bubbles at the evil dragon in front of her, Musa couldnt just stand there watching her friend get hurt she just had to help Tecna, she then saw the broom next to the wall and took it and was about to throw to the evil Dragon but she remembered that the evil dragon was Riven, the one she loved she didn't want to hurt her lovely boyfriend even though they sometimes fight but she couldn't do this. With that she dropped the broom to the floor. she looked down to the floor and was upset , she was about to lose her faith in Tecna, just then she heard Luna's voice, she looked at the computer screen in front of her she saw Luna's cut cat face. "Musa, Listen to me, i know this looks a bit strange but i heard on the news that the gaming center where you and Tecna are in may have a powercut and the doors are locked, Tecna would really need your help now, so i am sending you this green pen and you just have to say Jupitar power, understood." Luna explained just before the computer switched of due to the power cut. Musa shouted "Jupiter power!" and transformed. soon as she was transformed she didn't know what to use but she remembered her guitar she just recently started to play and remembered the high loud noise. With that she she used sonic wave and everything was back to normal and Rivan was himself again.  
Musa and Tecna were back in their normal form and Musa ran into Rivan's arms and kissed him. Tecna smiled at them and thought about the ginger haired boy in the chess club they always played together and Tecna kind of likes him but she doesn't know if Timmy the ginger haired boy likes her or not but she really wishes to date him in future.


End file.
